gamemode4fandomcom-20200215-history
Gamemode 4D
Gamemode 4D is a public server owned by Accidental Games. It is designed to give fans of Gamemode 4 an open server to play and experience a taste of what there is to offer (all modules used on server will be listed below). This server is the fourth iteration (Public Server IV). This server was opened on Novemeber 10th 2017. This server is the first official GM4 server to be fully public as all previous servers had a whitelist with an application form. More information can be found on on the Gamemode 4 website and you can also view a map overview of the server. Wiki pages associated with the Public Server are marked with a banner as such or in their title (such as 4D Public Town or 4D Server Event) Overview Rules These are the rules that apply to all Gamemode 4 Platforms. You are expected to know and follow them at all times. Failure to do so could result in punishment. For more detailed rules- visit the Gamemode 4 Website. Server For each of the following rules, please see the website for more details. * No Cheating * No Stealing * No Griefing * Respect Others Builds * No Spam * No Impersonating Moderators * Be Responsible for your Account * No Hate Speech * No Excessive Lag Discord All chat rules on the server apply to the discord server. * Other discords related to Gamemode 4 are allowed, but not moderated, nor supported by the staff team. * Please use the text channels for their intended purposes. * #help is strictly for contacting staff. * If an issue needs to be brought to the attention of the staff team, you may use the ping-able roles @staff, @cmod, @mod, or @admin. * An @admin does not need to know when you have been stolen from, and a @cmod cannot help you if you lose your player-data through some glitch. * Try and avoid posting download links in the discord, incase the link is malicious. Instead, DM the interested people. Installed Modules Active Modules Pre-Generated/ Deactivated Player Ranking There are four ranks on the server. Ranks are not progression-based nor do ranks indicate extra survival features. * Donor '''- Donors have a gold-coloured name. One-time donation players receive this rank for a month, Patrons of the server have the rank until the end of their patronage. * '''Community Moderator - Indicated by a red "CM" in front of their names, Community Moderators can check for griefers / thieves on a server. These are assigned by Accidental Games. * Moderator - Indicated by a red "M" in front of their names, Moderators can check for griefers / thieves on a server, teleport to players in need and rollback damage. These are assigned by Accidental Games. * Admin - Indicated by a red "A" in front of their aqua-coloured names, Admins are responsible for the running of the server. They have OP (operator) permissions, can add, modify or remove Gamemode 4 Modules. Current server admins are Crazyman47 and Sparks from AccidentalGames, SpiderRobotMan and Bluefire610 Significant Dates/ Moments Gallery Category:Public Server IV Category:Community